


Mark

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Donatello [14]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leo is in season, the top thing he thinks about, apart from the obvious, is how he can mark his mate so that everyone knows that he is his and his only. A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark

Donnie had been almost scared to death when Leo had come to his lab, grabbed him from behind and removed him from his lab. 

“Leo, what?”

“Bed.”

“It’s not even midnight, we agreed that the time...” he said from over Leo’s shoulder. “Leo!” he protested, trying not to raise his voice. 

“Bed.” he repeated himself, and that was when Donnie realised that his voice was lower and huskier than normal. Damn, he’d completely forgotten what time of year it was….mating season. 

“Okay.” Don said and said nothing else as he let Leo carry him to their bedroom and put him down on their bed and start ravishing him.

“Leo, the door, please.” he begged. “Please, please and then you can have me.” Donnie said, making his voice huskier so that Leo would listen to him. 

The door was slammed shut and Leo was back on him in a flash, and attached his mouth to Donnie’s neck, suckling and biting at it, making a great deal of marks and upon seeing the marks that he had made he grinned, almost madly. 

Donnie panted underneath him, his face flushed and marks painting a pattern on his neck. He loved making marks on Donnie, biting, love bites, dragging his teeth across exposed skin and leaving marks from that, he loved making marks that would last for days and that everyone else in their household could see them and see that Donnie belonged to _him_ and only him. 

“Leo.” Donnie moaned and Leo returned to his mark making, whilst remembering to prepare Donnie for tonight, he was planning to go all night long and wanted to make sure that Donnie was going to be comfortable and not in pain. 


End file.
